FateRewarped
by Leechblade
Summary: In the nightmarish aftermath of the Fourth Grail War, A ghost, a Counter Guardian, and a Dead apostle join forces to preemptively shake up the Fifth one. Shiro Emiya will never be the same. Hold up Kiritsugu gets a girlfriend? What sort of mirror universe is this? And just who is that dude hanging around Illya?


**A bit of a foreword here. This idea came to me in a dream, same as every non-challenge fic I do by the way. I'm not really sure about precisely how to describe the precise divergences without actually telling the story, so instead I'll just give a few warnings to start the party.**

**One: This is a harem story with exactly three Haremmettes. Those being Medusa, Arturia, and Sakura, set list, no additions no removals. Two: die hard Rin fans sign off here, not only isn't she one of Shiro's girls, she's not even going to be on Shiro's side. Three: Haters of Kiritsugu better **_**bugger off**_ **as well.**

**Lastly this is a fanfiction, that means I don't own the characters or the setting and paying to read this is just gonna land us all in a heap of trouble.**

* * *

The fourth Holy Grail war had just ended in complete and utter disaster. Angra Mainyu's corruption of the Grail being revealed to Kiritsugu had prompted him to attempt to destroy the damned thing. All that pent up energy being released at once? Yeah that was probably not the smartest thing The Magus Killer had ever done.

See, the explosion had turned the better part of the area Kiritsugu had been standing in to an ashen wasteland. As the Magus Killer wandered that wasteland desperate to find even a single life he hadn't destroyed to protect so many others, his wife plotted from the afterlife.

It was an oddity that the reason for her wrath, the Grail, was also the instrument of it. She had sensed the makings of one of the myriad Heroic Spirits amid the destruction her beloved Kiritsugu had been forced to bring about. She needed to act quickly, but she had a cunning plan worthy of any Magus.

She called upon the Heroic Spirit in question, not as a Summoner but as one ghost to another. When she contacted him "Irisviel. What does the wife of that fool Kiritsugu want with a Counter Guardian such as myself?" The Wrought Iron Hero asked.

"I'll be brief EMIYA. I want to keep one of your alternates from becoming you." That got the cynical spirit's attention. "I have a plan to keep at least one version of Shirou Emiya from ever making that deal with Alaya you regret so much, but you need to trust me!"

If they'd had anything resembling physical form, EMIYA would have blanched with his jaw on the ground. As it was he responded. "You offer me, the one wish I would make of the Grail if I could? Very well ..." EMIYA paused so that he might consider how to address this woman "Mother. Let us prevent the creation of the tragic hero named Shirou Emiya, if we truly can."

"I'll link with him through you. Hopefully this will allow us to prepare him, even if all we accomplish is tell him what you know of the foes that lie ahead." Irisviel received affirmation from the counter Guardian before proceeding.

"Well, aren't you being enterprising. Two dead people trying to save a living person? It's almost story book" Came a third voice. The Counter Guardian recognized it from his time at the clock tower.

"Zelretch?" EMIYA asked "How are you reaching us?"

"I'd rather not go into the details." The dimension warping vampire stated "Long story short, I'm using a loophole that will not last long, and am perfectly happy to assist in this plan. By Akasha! We might even be able to break the curse on Kiritsugu while we're at it if things line up just right."

"What would this plan require of us?" EMIYA asked.

"Nothing more than what you are already up to. Just precise timing on my part and the risks associated with taking Shirou Emiya through the Kaleidoscope, as I can't risk bringing the correct Noble Phantasm's holder in the other direction. A quick trip to see the right person in a fight and Bob's your uncle, you've got the trick to break the curse on Kiritsugu, even help this version of Sakura."

"Why are you doing this Zelretch?" Irisviel asked.

"Because I am the one who laughs at good and rages at evil." The vampire retorted. "But laughing at something means you enjoy it, does it not? I'm rather fond of the Wrought Iron Hero, and know that he had three choices in his original life. He could walk forever in darkness, march towards twilight, or cast aside his ideal for the shining days. But with a little help he could bring about a new dawn for the Moonlit World, one that I believe to be justified, overdue and wholly necessary."

Leaving the Dead Apostle Ancestor to his maniacal plot, the Mother and Son Duo combined their forces to give that world's Shiro a better chance, ignorant of the fact that this Shirou was a little different from the starting line. Primarily that, while the number of magic circuits he possessed remained the same, he was of Barthelmoi stock, and as such possessed their fabled 'Blue Blood Circuits'.

In other words this version of Shiro, if properly trained could channel up to 2700 units of prana in a day. Add this to the jumpstart he was receiving from a certain meddling duo of a dead homunculus and a Counter-Guardian? He'd be a nightmare and a half when he grew up…

* * *

In that infernal blaze, the same boy whom two ghosts and one Vampire were conspiring to aid walked through that hellscape crying out for help. He couldn't possibly know that someone was rushing to his aide already, or understand the words echoing through his mind.

_I am the Soul of my Weapons. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. Though born from misery I have forged an arsenal to face it. My vow has changed since my arrival, but my purpose hasn't. The power that guards my heart is … Unlimited Blade Works._

As the last of his strength failed him, he came upon a wondrous sight indeed. A man had found him in the blaze. "By the root. I managed to find someone alive in this madness." Was the last thing that boy heard before losing consciousness. But the last thing he saw was the man who had saved him smiling as though the man were the one being saved.

It was a sight that would burn into the boy's mind forever. To aid others was joy, that part of his heart would never fade, but with the help from above it wouldn't rule him…

He regained awareness, he lay upon a hill of blades, Sitting in a pair of chairs at the hilltop were two white-haired people. The man had eyes of steel and a complexion darkened by years in the sun, he wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit. The woman was pale and had ruby colored eyes, she wore a blue sweater with white slacks. "Shiro, get up here and sit down kiddo. We've got lots to talk about." the woman spoke flippantly.

"It would appear as though Illya inherited your flippancy, but Kiritsugu's merciless tendencies against the enemy." The man spoke. Shiro climbed the hill to reach them, not really understanding the words.

When the boy sat down in the third chair, the man spoke up once more. "My role in this is pretty small right now. This woman can tell you the rest, but for now? The guy that pulled you out of that fire is going to offer to be your new dad. Let him. It'll be one of the best choices you ever make." A rare smile played over the steel eyed man's lips.

The woman spoke again "Well, as usual this guy understates his value, something he learned from his dad. He's really gonna be teaching you to fight so the bad guys can't hurt you, but that can wait for a while." She paused. "Oh right, I'm Irisviel. Me and the guy who rescued you were married, but then I died."

"If you're dead and I'm not, how are we talking?" Shiro asked.

"A lot of things came up just right to let this happen." Irisviel spoke again. "I haven't been dead for too long, and the thing that killed me has a habit of playing with ghosts." She explained before her expression hardened. "But something even worse than that fire will happen if something isn't done about it!"

"But what can I do to stop that? I'm just a boy who doesn't even remember what his parents looked like!" Shiro was crying now.

The man spoke again. "So what if you do not know much right now? You can learn. So what if you are just a boy right now? You will grow. I know that you have the power to face the dangers that will get in your way and avenge the death of Irisviel, because from where I'm sitting, you already have." Shiro was mesmerized by the man's words.

Irisviel spoke now "When Kiritsugu speaks of his particular set of skills to you, tell him that Iri warned you that another Grail War would occur in ten years' time. If he doesn't start training you then, bring up Illyasviel and ask who she is."

The boy began to wake from his dream, and Irisviel smiled once more. "We don't share blood, but know that in another world you brought peace and happiness to my beloved husband's final years. Understand that even though I'll never be there to bandage you up after a fight or help you with your tie before a dance, you are without a doubt **my son**. Realize that your peace and happiness are more precious to Kiritsugu then his own. Learn to accept happiness where you can, even when you can't find peace. Above all protect what's yours…"

After the child Shiro left, the Counter Guardian Shiro asked "Before you leave this place, tell me. Is that really how you felt about me? Even though Kiritsugu had betrayed you time and again, even though he lead you right to your death for a hollow victory?"

"Who said I was leaving?" Irisiviel responded. "The method I used to link the three of us means that until Shiro dies or passes Unlimited Blade Works to a new wielder we're permanent residents, though we'll have to bow out temporarily if he brings someone here to give them the blade barrage treatment."

The Counter Guardian managed to choke out "My other points remain standing." past his surprise that his past self would now have to deal with Illya level enthusiasm from an early age, and he'd have to deal with it for decades.

Irisviel shrugged "Kerry's infidelity was a coping mechanism, beyond that," a lewd smirk appeared on her face "It a little known fact that Einzbern Homunculi are preset as bisexual. As for the hollow victory, it was Old Man Acht's fault that happened. But to answer your question, yes. It doesn't matter where Shiro Emiya crops up. As long as he is Kiritsugu's son, he's my son too."

For various reasons, the Counter Guardian known as EMIYA had never known a mother's love, at least not that he could remember. Grown man or not, spiritual being or not, it felt nice. Once he recovered his stride from her flippancy about Kiritsugu and Maiya he found only one thing to say "Thank you, mother." He spoke to the woman then he waited patiently for the next arrival of his past self/new student, mother and son waiting in comfortable silence…

* * *

Shiro came to in the Hospital, and for a time the warnings his … mother gave him went unused. Then, the man who saved him, Kiritsugu Emiya, showed up one day, black trench coat and business suit, complete with a briefcase and asked him. "So which chance do you prefer to take Shiro? Being carted off to some orphanage, or coming with me?"

Shiro spoke up, heeding the words of the two who had visited his dreams, and putting his faith in the one who endeavored to teach him to defeat the invincible. "I'll go with you." He said, cementing his fate.

Kiritsugu, whom had been wearing quite the nervous expression until that point, smiled like he'd saved Shiro all over again. The man got down and opened the case "Got to get you into some regular clothes." As Kiritsugu fumbled with the locks on the case he remembered something "Oh, right there's one thing I forgot to mention: I'm a Magus."

Living with Kiritsugu as a father was interesting and about a month after Shiro became Shiro Emiya he finally dared to ask. "Dad, I want to learn magecraft." Predictably this resulted in Kiritsugu sputtering for a few moments.

It's always amusing to catch one's parent off guard, however life as an assassin had left Kiritsugu Emiya very difficult to surprise. As such on the rare occasion someone did surprise him, for instance his adoptive son asking to learn the self-same art which had made the man's life a waking nightmare, it was far more noticeable.

"Shiro, you really don't want to live in the Moonlit World. It's a nightmarish place where heroes die quickly and monsters wear human skin in more ways than one." Kiritsugu replied. "If someone like you were to try dealing with them it would end badly."

"Being a hero isn't important. Stopping the bad guy is, to fight on knowing that not a lot of people will understand what you're trying to do, isn't that even more heroic? Besides who says I'm planning to join or fight the Magus Association? I'm more concerned that will happen while I'm still in school."

Kiritsugu's jaw twitched. What was driving this kid? It wasn't a dream of being a Magus, that was for certain, or even really a dream of being a hero considering his tone. "What has you so determined to pick up a sword, boy?"

Shiro dropped the first bomb, one that Kiritsugu didn't talk with anyone about. "Irisviel told me that there'll be another Grail War in ten years." The Magus Killer blanched. Not much could get the better of him, but the phrase 'Grail War' was definitely on that particular short list.

"How do you know about Grail Wars, and who told you about Iri?" Kiritsugu asked, though in his soul, the retired assassin knew the answer already. It was something next to impossible, however once you eliminate the impossible, regardless of how close to impossible to other option is, the other option must be the truth.

"She did herself." Shiro said, confirming Kiritsugu's outlandish theory. "Also to mention someone named Illya?" The boy couldn't have known the effect that name would have upon the man whom had adopted him.

Kiritsugu broke. If the former assassin had been standing he'd have fallen to the ground at the mention of that name. His daughter whom he had failed repeatedly from even before she was born, and continued to do so her whole life. "If I train you in the ways of magecraft, you must promise me that you will attempt to rescue her from Old Man Acht."

"I won't need to." Shiro responded. "She will come here for the war, and when she does, we will be ready to help her." Knowledge from his future self naturally, he was still too young to really understand what the precise problem was, but battle plans and martial arts Kata could be fairly easily taught in a mindscape.

The raw, unbridled, _certainty_ in Shiro's voice joined with the embers of hope left within Kiritsugu's spirit and formed a blazing inferno. Within that inferno the path to a new future was forged. "I'll teach you what I can, but there's some tests I need to run before that." Shiro nodded in reply. "Also you're going to have a life outside the Moonlit World or I will make sure you never use magecraft again."

"Deal" Shiro said. "Can we start tomorrow?" the boy asked. It was rather late and the discussion they'd just been through had made him rather tired.  
"Of course, son. I need some time to sort through the stuff you told me anyhow." Kiritsugu said. "Off to bed." As the boy complied with his orders, Kiritsugu pondered. The arguments the small child had made an impact of course, but the fact remained that it was just so outlandish!

Simultaneously however, the devil's advocate in him whispered that even if the kid was full of crap it'd be worth the time to ensure that the boy would be able to defend himself. The Moonlit World was a dangerous place, and Kiritsugu had made more than his fair share of enemies in his time there.  
It seriously wasn't a choice now that he actually thought about it. Shiro would need to learn magecraft if only so the kid could cover his own ass. Kiritsugu berated himself mentally for not seeing this earlier. The Magus Killer made one phone call to an associate of his, which the Yakuza Boss on the other end answered on the second ring.

"Kiritsugu? It's unusual for you to call at nine p.m. What's going on?" Raiga Fujimura asked.

"Well my son has expressed an interest in my former line of work. I'm going to need some supplies and my old toolkit to teach him properly." Kiritsugu responded. "Even that case labeled 'short circuit' I'd imagine. Never know when you need to shut something down in a hurry after all."

"I'll get the appropriate accouterments ready. You've saved my business and my life a few times, so the least I can do is help you out with your biggest job ever." Raiga said. "It's going to cost you, of course but we both know you can afford it."

"Damn straight I can." Kiritsugu replied. He'd been investing his savings quite wisely since the fire and by the time the next war hit he was confident that Shiro would be able to live in comfort for the rest of his life even with a wife and children to support.

Of course if the boy really did carry the ambitions in his seven year old heart to fruition he'd be the nightmare of the underworld. That said Kiritsugu kind of liked the idea, The Magus Killer had a new assignment with the ultimate payday: the idea that his son would be able to live the life he wanted, un-beholden to the corrupt and murderous mage association, yet still protecting humankind from that which went bump in the night.

"One last job you old monster. Better get it right." Kiritsugu muttered to himself. Before he went to bed he made damned sure he had the supplies for safely testing thaumaturgical potential and aptitude.

* * *

**So, Shiro has a bit of forewarning and will be learning magecraft like he means it this time around. In addition Zelretch is plotting something which when I write Zelretch is a good thing. However in this fic despite the increase in the amount of forces backing Shiro things will get real dicey real fast.**

**See cowering in fear after your opponent a powerful display isn't really an option in a Grail War, and let's just say that Shiro's opening shots will send a pretty clear message.**

**BTW I banged out the last few hundred words of this in response to my receiving Arturia Saber/Alter in FGO. Make of that what you will.**


End file.
